Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 143
"The Miracle of Life! Life Stream Dragon!!" is the one-hundred-and-forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Summary Leo, Luna, Jack and Aporia on Leo's back.]] The full Mark of the Dragon forms on Leo's back, while something glows on his right arm. Then something extra is drawn on the full dragon mark in one of its hands. Jack is about to say that Leo is a Signer, but is interrupted as his mark returns to his arm and the remaining marks return to the other Signers. Despite not seeing what happened, Yusei realizes that Leo is a Signer. The marking that appeared in the dragon's hand forms on Leo's right arm, where it had been glowing. Leo stands up and his Life Points go up from 0 to 100, due to the effect of "Morphtronic Lighton". Aporia is stunned that Leo was able to "evolve" into a Signer. Leo looks at his mark in surprise. Beams of light shoot out of it and a card appears in his hand. Leo tunes his Level 7 "Power Tool Dragon" with his Level 1 "Morphtronic Lighton" and chants "The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon". As he does so, the Crimson Dragon appears and shoots "Power Tool Dragon" out of its mouth, engulfing it in fire. This causes its armor to break away, leaving "Life Stream Dragon". By becoming a Signer, Jack realizes that Leo got a new dragon. Leo and Jack have 100 Life Points. Luna is on her hands and knees panting. The rate at which her Life Points have been dropping has increased, as she goes from 67 to 54 over a few seconds. Aporia, who still has 3200 Life Points asks what good evolution is and declares that Synchro Summoning will not be forgiven. He says that the effect of "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk" activates inflicting 1000 damage when a player Synchro Summons. However Leo informs him that the effect of "Life Stream Dragon" negates all effect damage. " heals the players.]] As Luna's Life Points drop from 50 to 43, Leo tells her that he is about to save her and announces the effect of "Life Stream Dragon", which raises the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 to 2000. Leo and Jack each go from 100 to 2000. Luna's Life points stop decreasing at 18 and start to go up, until she too has 2000. Luna's condition improves and she sees her Life Points going up. She wonders what's going on and sees "Life Stream Dragon" on the field. She recognizes it as the dragon from her dream and spots the Mark of the Dragon on Leo's arm. 's dream.]] Leo informs Luna that he tried his hardest and became a Signer. "Big surprise, huh?", he asks, but Luna shakes her head. She says that it doesn't surprise her, as she always knew Leo would protect her. He is always thinking about her, before himself, she adds and tells him that that will never change because Leo is her hero. Leo wipes away his tears and says that he wouldn't consider himself a hero. Jack thinks to himself that Leo would always protect the ones he loved and that is why the Crimson Dragon answered. Aporia shouts at them to stop. Just because they have 2000 Life Points, they still don't have a hope of staying alive, he claims. However Jack says that Aporia doesn't get it; He might be able to lure Leo with despair, but using that despair, Leo created hope and hope will always overpower despair. Jack, Leo and Luna's Marks of the Dragon all light up, as Jack explains that Leo evolving into a Signer is proof of their hope. Aporia angrily insists that there is no such thing. Leo says to grab a hold of hope and never release it as he gets "Life Stream Dragon" to attack "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk". "Life Stream Dragon" uses its "Life's Beauty Howl" attack, but Aporia activates the effect of "Asterisk"; By sending "Meklord Army of Skiel" to the Graveyard, he prevents "Asterisk" being destroyed by battle. However he still takes damage from the attack and his Life Points drop to 1800. This time he howls in pain as he takes the damage. Jack smiles and asks if the pain in Aporia's heart has returned. Aporia claims he already cast off his heart and stopped being human; The pain in his heart is caused by despair. Since a Synchro Monster attacked, Aporia activates is face-down Continuous Trap Card "Cursed Synchro". This prevents Synchro Monsters from attacking. Aporia claims that Synchro Monstrs were made by accident and he can now feel more despair than ever. Leo Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Aporia calls this foolish, as it will cause the effect of "Lock-On Laser" to inflict 200 damage. However "Life Stream Dragon" negates all effect damage and prevents that from happening. appears.]] Luna begins her turn and Kuribon appears beside her as she draws its card. She thanks Kuribon and says that she is alright now. Luna uses the Field Spell Card destroying effect of "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Plain Back", to destroy "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress". The fortress starts to collapse and the cables connecting it to Aporia snap. The effect also causes Luna to gain 1000 Life Points and add a Field Spell Card from her Deck to her hand. Her Life Points go up to 3000 and she adds "Synchro Monument" to her hand. " destroys "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress".]] With "Fortissimo" still collapsing, Luna activates "Synchro Monument". With this in play, whenever a player Summons a Tuner or Synchro Monster, their opponent cannot activate any cards. Leo congratulates Luna on making it safe for them to use Synchro Monsters. Aporia begs them to stop Synchro Summoning as they don't understand the despair he feels. Jack says that Aporia still doesn't get it and begins his turn. He activates his face-down card "Descending Lost Star" to Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard in Defense Mode. Its effects are negated and its Level is reduced from 8 to 7. Jack then activates "Red Dragon Vase", which lets him draw two cards when he controls "Red Dragon Archfiend". Next, he activates "Scarlet Security" to destroy all his opponent's face-up Spell and Trap Cards when he controls "Red Dragon Archfiend". As his cards blow-up, Aporia begs him to stop and visions of the three despairs of his past flash before him. Jack activates "Call Resonator", adding "Create Resonator" to his hand. Since there is a Synchro Monster on his side of the field, he is able to Special Summon it from his hand. He then Normal Summons "Dread Dragon". Jack's Mark of the Dragon glows and he performs "Burning Soul". He double tunes his Level 7 "Red Dragon Archfiend" with his Level 2 "Dread Dragon" and Level 3 "Create Resonator" and chants "The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth Scar-Red Nova Dragon!", as he Synchro Summons "Red Nova Dragon". "Red Nova Dragon" gains 500 ATK for every Tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard. Since he has 4, its ATK becomes 5500. brings out more "Meklord" monsters.]] Jack gets "Red Nova Dragon" to attack "Asterisk". However Aporia refuses to feel despair and activates his face-down card "Chaos Infinity". This switches all Defense Mode monsters to Attack Mode and Special Summons two "Meklord" monster from his Graveyard and from his Deck respectively with their effects negated. He chooses "Meklord Army of Skiel" and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle". Since there are now more "Meklord" monsters in Attack Mode the ATK of "Asterisk" goes up, raising it to 8300. Aporia declares that he shall no longer suffer despair and his opponents shall now be the ones to do so. He says that this attack shall overwhelm them, humans will make the end full of despair and then they'll be powerless and beg ZONE to change the future. ".]] Leo still refuses to give into despair and activates his Trap Card "Synchro Big Tornado". This reduces the ATK of "Asterisk" by the DEF of "Life Stream Dragon". Aporia says that 2400 isn't enough; "Asterisk" will still have more ATK than "Red Nova Dragon", but Luna activates her Counter Trap Card "Fairy Breath", which lets her give 3000 DEF to a monster when she controls "Ancient Fairy Dragon". She chooses "Life Stream Dragon", whose DEF goes up to 5400, subsequently increasing the amount of ATK "Asterisk" loses by "Synchro Big Tornado". "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon" fire blasts at "Asterisk", lowering its ATK to 2900. Aporia asks why humans won't stop hurting his heart. He asks if it's because of his despair, but Jack says that Aporia doesn't feel despair, he feels hope. Aporia asks what he is talking about. Jack explains that like how Leo was fighting for Luna's safety, Aporia was fighting for ZONE and by thinking of ZONE he felt hope. Jack says that he and his friends have hope in Yusei and that is why they won't feel despair. "Red Nova Dragon" continues its attack and uses "Burning Soul" to incinerate "Asterisk" and drop Aporia's Life Points to 0. "Fortissimo" continues to collapse and the cuffs and clamps are released from Jack, Leo and Luna's legs and chests. Jack gets the twins to hurry back with him to the Phoenix Whirlwind. He gets inside and they mount their Duel Boards and grab on. Together they ramp across the room to get past Aporia to the Planetary Gear, which stops spinning. Jack looks back into the room, where he watches Aporia fall. As he drops Aporia realizes that his pain isn't despair, but it's a tingling which is hope. Mina, Trudge and Lazar and Trudge receive a call from Lazar.]] On the streets in New Domino, Mina and Trudge look up at the Ark Cradle and think it's going to come down in a few hours. Trudge receives a call from Lazar telling them that it is took risky and the two of them must hurry out. Trudge reports that they haven't finished evacuating the citizens, but Lazar insists that they forget it, he wants them to be safe. Mina still refuses to give up, as evacuating the citizens is their mission. Trudge also refuses to give up after working this hard. Unable to convince them to save themselves, Lazar looks up at the image of the Ark Cradle and begs for Yusei to stop it. Yusei and Antinomy Inside the Ark Cradle, Yusei and Vizor continue along their path. Yusei wonders just where the path leads and Vizor informs him that they are nearly there. Yusei moves his Duel Runner up next to Vizor and asks why he is lending them his power. Vizor remains silent and Yusei gets suspicious. He asks how Vizor is so familiar with the mechanics of this place after only making a few scans. Vizor replies that he doesn't know; That is why he is here and he feels that the answer lies just ahead of them. Yusei wonders if he means the Planetary Gear and is about to ask about the duelists that the others fought at the other gears. Vizor says that by defeating them, they can reach the center gear. Yusei says that he understands and the two of them reach the end of their path and stop at the Planetary Gear. .]] The two of them dismount their Duel Runners and look at the gear. Yusei asks where the opponent they're supposed to face is. Four glowing orbs on Ener-D appear and start to move towards Vizor. Yusei tries warning him that it's dangerous and tells him to get away. However Vizor stays still and the Ener-D from the orbs spreads and engulfs him. Inside the Ener-D, Vizor sees a man that looks just like himself. He realizes something and is thrown back out of the Ener-D. Yusei rushes over to help him and Vizor starts to stand up. Vizor says that he now remembers everything; He was sent on a mission. Yusei wonders what that is. Vizor says "The opponent you will face..." and removes his visor and finishes "... is me.". Seeing Vizor's full face, Yusei realizes that he is Bruno. Vizor tells Yusei that his name is Antinomy and he is the one, who shall protect the Planetary Gear and the Ark Cradle. Yusei tells him not to joke around; he is their friend, Bruno. However Antinomy says that Yusei is wrong; he is ZONE's friend, Antinomy. Antinomy refuses to let Yusei past, so the two of them must Duel. Antinomy says that Yusei always believes in the power of his friends, but now the Ark Cradle calls him to use his own power. He claims that the Ark Cradle shall extinguish New Domino City. reflects on when Antinomy was Bruno.]] Yusei looks at Antinomy in horror and realizes that he and his friends have been tricked. He reflects on having Bruno as a friend and accuses Antinomy of hiding his face and lending them power all in order to trick them. Antinomy replies that the results sound like that. In order for Yusei and his friends to trust him, Antinomy says that he had his memory wiped by ZONE. Protecting and saving them was part of his mission and the only thing left in his memory. Antinomy says that Yusei has fought well and that power has triggered the Ark Cradle. Now all that's left is for New Domino City to be destroyed, he declares and then the future will be changed. Yusei demands to know why he is doing this and calls him Bruno. As Crow, Akiza and Sherry make their way to the Duel, Akiza feels her Mark of the Dragon throbbing and thinks that something feels weird. Should Yusei fail to defeat him, the Planetary Gear will not stop moving and Yusei won't be able to reach the center gear, Antinomy explains, so the only path Yusei can walk is the one where he fights with him. Should Yusei win, New Domino will be saved, but his mission disapproves of that. Yusei asks why they must fight. Antinomy answers that betraying a friend like Yusei is the mission given to him by ZONE. Yusei asks if there is another way and calls him Bruno again. Antinomy gets mad and repeats that his name is Antinomy and invites Yusei to fight. Thinking of everyone, he must protect, Yusei accepts the Duel. He calls Antinomy Bruno, but quickly corrects himself and explains that he came here to stop this and must defeat whoever steps in his way. Antinomy puts back on his visor and says that that is good, but he won't lose with ZONE on his side. in space.]] Antinomy gets back on Delta Eagle and Yusei gets back on Yusei Go and the two engage in a Turbo Duel. The setting suddenly changes to outer space with the two of them racing along a white path. Antinomy says that this shall be the final stage before Yusei's death and gets Yusei to look to the side, where they see a star. Antinomy explains that the loser will be sucked in there and the two of them prepare to Duel. Featured Duels Aporia VS. Jack, Leo and Luna :... continued from the previous episode ;Leo's turn Luna continues to lose Life Points (Luna: 66 → 18 Life Points). Aporia activates the effect of "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk", inflicting 1000 damage to Leo, but the effect of "Life Stream Dragon" negates all effect damage. Since "Life Stream Dragon" was Synchro Summoned, Jack, Leo and Luna's Life Points increase to 2000 (Leo: 100 → 2000 Life Points, Jack: 100 → 2000 Life Points, Luna: 18 → 2000 Life Points).In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Life Stream Dragon" causes players' Life Points to become 4000, not 2000. "Life Stream Dragon" attacks "Asterisk". Aporia activates the effect of "Asterisk", negating its destruction by sending "Meklord Army of Skiel" to the Graveyard instead (Aporia: 3200 → 1800 Life Points). Aporia activates "Cursed Synchro", preventing any more attacks from Synchro Monsters. Leo Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone Aporia activates the effect of "Lock-On Laser", but the effect of "Life Stream Dragon" negates the damage. ;Luna's turn Luna activates the effect of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to destroy "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress", gain 1000 Life Points (Luna: 2000 → 3000 Life Points) and add "Synchro Monument" to her hand. Luna activates "Synchro Monument". ;Jack's turn Jack activates "Descending Lost Star", Special Summoning "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard with its Level downgraded by 1, its DEF at 0, and its effects negated. (Level: 8 → 7, DEF: 2000 → 0). He activates "Red Dragon Vase", drawing 2 cards. Jack then activates "Scarlet Security", destroying all of Aporia's face-up Spell and Trap Cards.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Scarlet Security" destroys all of the opponent's Spell and Trap Cards, not just those that are face-up. Next he activates "Call Resonator", adding "Creation Resonator" to his hand. He Special Summons "Create Resonator", using its effect and Normal Summons "Dread Dragon".In the TCG/''OCG'', "Red Dragon Vase" disallows the summoning of monsters until the end of the opponent's next turn. Jack sends "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Level 7), "Dread Dragon" (Level 2) and "Creation Resonator" (Level 3) to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon". "Red Nova Dragon" gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in the Graveyard. This includes "Creation Resonator", "Dread Dragon", "Clock Resonator", and "Dark Resonator". (ATK: 3500 → 5500). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Asterisk", but Aporia activates "Chaos Infinity", switching all monsters to Attack Position and Special Summoning "Meklord Army of Skiel" from his Graveyard and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" from his Deck. With more "Meklord" monsters in Attack Position, "Asterisk" gains more ATK (ATK: 1500 → 8300). Leo activates "Synchro Big Tornado" and Luna chains "Fairy Breath". "Fairy Breath" resolves, increasing the DEF of "Life Stream Dragon" (DEF: 2400 → 5400). "Synchro Big Tornado" resolves and reduces the ATK of "Asterisk" by the DEF of "Life Stream Dragon" (ATK: 8300 → 2900). "Red Nova Dragon" destroys "Asterisk" (Aporia: 1800 → 0 Life Points). Jack, Leo, and Luna win. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. The following also appeared as Duel Spirits, rather than cards: * Black Rose Dragon * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Stardust Dragon Mistakes * During two scenes, Trudge's scar below his eye is missing. Cast Notes References